character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
The Monitors (DC Comics)
Summary The Monitors were a race of Hyper-Gods that lived in Nil, an archetypal world in the Monitor Sphere, the highest level of existence within the Source Wall and made from the Overvoid. They were splinters of the Overmonitor, Mar Novu, that functioned as direct interfaces between Monitor-Mind the Overvoid and the DC Multiverse. Following the Final Crisis and the battle between the Thought Robot and Mandrakk the Dark Monitor, all Monitors except Nix Uotan were erased by Monitor-Mind, their story over. Power and Stats Tier: 4-B | 1-A Names: The Monitors Origin: DC Comics Classification: Monitors, Hyper-Gods Powers and Abilities: |-|Within the Multiverse= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Immortality (Types 1 and 2), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Flight, Energy Manipulation (Can surround their hands with damaging energy and channel it into physical strikes), Energy Projection (Can fire energy blasts), Aura (Can release a damaging energy aura in all directions), Absorption (Can drain others of energy), Forcefield Creation (Can make spherical barriers that can shield from mental damage), Time Stop (Can stop time using chrono-paralyzers), Teleportation (Can teleport themselves and others across dimensions), BFR (Can forcefully teleport others away), Telepathy (Can sense others' hearts), Perception Manipulation (Can go unnoticed by others), Sleep Manipulation (Can put others to sleep) |-|True State= All previous abilities to a much greater degree, plus: Abstract Existence (Type 1), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Large Size (Type 11), Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Immortality (Type 10), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Size Manipulation and Dimensional Travel (Can alter both his scale and pitch to enter lower dimensions and traverse the Multiverse), Power Nullification, Memory Manipulation, and Time Manipulation (Can exile their own kind to life as a powerless "germ", without memory of their time as a Monitor, inserting them into the timestream as if they were always there), Plot Manipulation (Monitors "make moments" with their power) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Monitors can easily overpower the likes of Kyle Rayner and shatter his constructs. Solomon ruptured Captain Atom's skin. Zillo Valla pierced Overman to feed on him) | Outerverse level (The Monitors are each fractions of Mar Novu, existing as Primal Forms in a Fundamental World) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Kyle Rayner) | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: ''' '''Unknown | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Outerversal Durability: ''' '''Solar System level (Comparable to their own power, and are able to take attacks from the likes of Overman), Universe level+ with personal shields (Nix Uotan's shields no-sold the destruction of Earth-51) | Outerverse level (Several Monitors withstood the explosions of the clash between the Thought Robot and Mandrakk) Range: Tens of meters, Low Multiversal via teleportation | Outerversal Intelligence: Supergenius (Invented technology that operates in concept space and is used to construct universes for the Orrery, as well as nanotechnology powered by caged baby universes. Zillo Valla invented the chrono-paralyzer) Weaknesses: None notable Key: Within the Multiverse | True State Notes: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:DC Comics Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Races Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Aura Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Telepaths Category:Perception Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Concept Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Memory Users Category:Time Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Monitors Category:Characters